produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Nu'est
Deep Teal Vivid Pink |associated_acts = NU'EST W |website = Official Website |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |facebook = Official Facebook |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official V Live |official_fancafe = Official Fan Cafe }}NU'EST (뉴이스트; New Establish Style Tempo) is a five-member boy group under PLEDIS Entertainment. Members * JR * Aron * Baekho * Minhyun * Ren Career & History Nu'est made their official debut on March 15, 2012 with the single "Face". After four of the original Nu'est members' appearances on Produce 101 Season 2, JR, Aron, Baekho, and Ren formed a sub-unit under the name "Nu'est W" while waiting for Hwang Minhyun to return to the group after he finished promotions with Wanna One. In late 2018, Nu'est W announced that they would no longer be promoting as a sub-unit since Minhyun was scheduled to leave Wanna One at the end of the year. They announced they would continue future promotions as a whole group. Concerts & Tours * NU'EST "The 1st Face to Face" (2012) * NU'EST Show Time In Seoul (2013) * NU'EST Debut 1st Anniversary Live Show Time (2013) * NU'EST L.O.Λ.E. TOUR (2013) * NU'EST Debut 2nd Anniversary Live Show Time 2 (2014) * NU'EST Japan Tour One L.O.∧.E (2014) * NU'EST Latinoamerica Tour (2014) * NU'EST Autumn Live (2014) * Re:Sponse Europe Tour (2014) * NU'EST Re:Birth In Thailand (2014) * NU'EST Live Tour Show Time 3 (2015) * NU'EST First Solo Show In Dallas (2015) * NU'EST Summer Vacation In Korea (2015) * NU'EST World Tour Concert RE:VIVE (2015) * NU'EST Japan Tour "Bridge the World" (2015) * NU'EST "Bridge the World Live" (2015) * NU'EST Live Tour Show Time 4 (2016) Discography Albums Korean Japanese Singles Korean Japanese Collaboration * "Let's Love" (with Spoons) (2020) Filmography Music Videos Korean * Face (2012) * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * Good Bye Bye (2014) * I'm Bad (2015) * Overcome (2016) * Love Paint (every afternoon) (2016) * Bet Bet (2019) * Talk About Love (2019) * LOVE ME (2019) Japanese * Shalala Ring (2014) * NA.NA.NA. (2015) Collaboration * Let's Love (2020) Awards Golden Disc Awards Seoul Music Awards Arirang's Simply K-Pop Awards Migu Music Awards Gallery Nuest Face Promo 1.png|"Face" (1) Nuest Face Promo 2.jpg|"Face" (2) Nuest Face Promo 3.jpg|"Face" (3) Nuest Action Promo 1.jpg|''Action'' Nuest Hello Promo 1.jpg|''Hello'' (1) Nuest Hello Promo 2.jpg|''Hello'' (2) Nuest Hello Promo 3.jpg|''Hello'' (3) Nuest Sleep Talking Promo 1.jpg|''Sleep Talking'' (1) Nuest Sleep Talking Promo 2.jpg|''Sleep Talking'' (2) Nuest Sleep Talking Promo 3.jpg|''Sleep Talking'' (3) Nuest Rebirth Promo 1.jpg|''Re"Birth'' (1) Nuest Rebirth Promo 2.jpg|''Re"Birth'' (2) Nuest I'm Bad Promo 1.jpg|"I'm Bad" Nuest Q Is Promo 1.jpg|''Q Is'' Nuest Canvas Promo 2.jpg|''Canvas'' (1) Nuest Canvas Promo 3.jpg|''Canvas'' (2) Nuest Canvas Promo 1.PNG|''Canvas'' (3) Nuest Happily Ever After Promo 1.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (1) Nuest Happily Ever After Promo 2.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (2) Nu'est The Table Promo 1.jpg|''The Table'' (1) Nuest The Table Promo 2.jpg|''The Table'' (2) Nuest The Table Promo 3.jpg|''The Table'' (3) NUEST Let's Love Promo 1.jpg|"Let's Love" (1) NUEST Let's Love Promo 2.jpg|"Let's Love" (1) Category:Groups Category:Boy Group